


Consorts of a Prime

by Lilredfangirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alien Sex, Betrayal, Complicated Relationships, Consorts - Freeform, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I was watching asian historical harem drama when i started this, Implied Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Rated m for a reason, Robot Sex, Slow Build, Transformer Sparklings, Transformers eggs, Violence, Yes those are a thing, corrupt senate, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilredfangirl/pseuds/Lilredfangirl
Summary: As the new Prime a lot is expected of Optimus. This includes dealing with a corrupt power hungry senate, a couple of State Cities that want to murder, manipulate or overthrow him not necessarily in that order. To make matters worse Optimus must honor the age old tradition of choosing 12 consorts, one from each of the state cities, from a rather short list his senate has provided him. Optimus must convince his new consorts to work together to stop the corruption that infests Cybertron. How hard could it be?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m filling this prompt from tfanonkink.livejournal.com/11776.html?page=49#comments  
> By anonymous.
> 
> I do not own any of these characters they belong to their respected creators Hasbro and others. I make no profit off of this and am just writing for the fun of it.

Iacon Towers

The walls of the room ar e crystal, actually so is the furniture and decorations. It was called the Crystal Prism Room, a famous room within Iacon Towers known to entertain guest of the senate. The room was really just one big crystal and it was very uncomfortable and bright.

A large mech with colored nanites of red, blue and white sat on one of the uncomfortable chairs. He cycled his eyes and looked around the beautiful room. The mech couldn’t help but think while looking at all this frivolous splendor “A room like this one with just the furnishing could feed and provide medical needs to the inhabitants of a small to mid sized city for vorn’s, light years even if handled properly”

The large mech sitting within this uncomfortable room was none other than the new Prime, Optimus Prime, formerly archivist Orion Pax. Orion had never dreamed of becoming something as important as the leader of Cybertron. Optimus as Orion had always been satisfied with his role in life. He had enjoyed his life as archivist, able to absorb the knowledge the archive contained in peace and helping those seeking the knowledge of the archives. And although some bots might have seen his personal life as boring, Orion had at least had someone he could call lover, someone he still couldn’t forget. It was probably for the best that they never bonded. As the new Prime, Orion had to leave behind everything from his old life, to better serve the citizens as Prime. All he had left of his past where his memories of his life as Orion. 

Optimus remembered it as if it was yesterday. It had been over a stellar cycle since the previous Prime’s passing. Optimus thought back to himself going into his memory files of that day.

Iacon archives 

Inside the great halls of the Iacon archives a lone clerk ran or more like speed walked down too the bottom archive for some unique data texts that were needed for the envoy. Walking down the steps he found the containment unit holding the text, opening it he quickly grabbed all data pads necessary and hurried back to his desks. As he sat down to scan the text and write a quick report of their removal and lending to the senate, Orion pax heard a deep cough from his left.

The sound came from a smallish bot with a deep set of blue nanites that covered his chest, arms, legs and head. While small the mech certainly had a slender body. It was very common for envoy of the senate to look like pleasure data pad models. They certainly where nice to look at but they also seemed to be missing some manner programs from their data banks.

Orion turned to the envoy and gave a warm inviting smile.

“It will only be a few Nano seconds sir. I just need to fill out this report.” Orion turned back to his monitor and filled in the last of the information. He then turned the monitor slightly towards the envoy.

“Now please just sign here and scan your senators badge.” Orion pointed out where to sigh and scan the badge. In the last few orn’s several changes had been made over laws concerning borrowing data pads, in particular for senators and the envoy that picked them up. 

First of all it used to be illegal for an envoy to pick up the data pads unless accompanied by a Senator. Originally the Senators that needed or wanted the pads had to come to the Iacon archive themselves and fill out the files needed to borrow the data pad. Unfortunately, not to long ago the senate had introduce a change to the law, saying that as long as an envoy had the badge of the Senator they worked for and filled out the necessary paperwork it was permitted. This change had caused some problem, such as data pads not being returned. When the senate was questioned they would deny ever telling their envoys to acquire any such data pads. The blame would then be shifted to the envoy who could receive as harsh a punishment as life within an correctional institute or as minor a deca-cycle of paid leave. Of course the missing data pads where never found and whatever valuable data they had was lost.

The second change was the writing of a report by an envoy. To borrow any data pad it was originally required for the client to fill out a mandatory report on the data pad borrowed. The problem was that many of the envoys didn’t seem to even understand how to fill out a report and when a clerk of the archive tired to help the envoys they would become increasingly irritated or the envoys would simply fill out the report wrong turn it in and leave with the data pads before a clerk could check it. When the senate was informed of this they had simply said that there envoys had more important task to do then to learn how to fill out an archive request. They then ordered that the clerks of the archives would fill out the reports for the envoy and envoy would just have to sign and show their senate badge.

Orion watched as the envoy messily wrote their designation and scanned their badge. A blip showed up on the screen announcing its completion. Orion then turned the monitor back towards himself and saved the info. He pressed another button and a small slip of a data pad popped out which contained the date the data pads where released and the expected return date and handed it to the envoy.

The envoy grabbed the small data pad and then spun on his heel and left in great huff slamming the large Iacon archive entry doors on his way out. Orion then slumped down into his chair venting some air. Orion always felt a bit tired after dealing with the senate and their envoys. It was like this strange weight of hopelessness had settled on his shoulders. He sat up straight as he saw a blinking light on his monitor.

‘A call at this time I wonder who it is,’ Orion thought to himself. Orion answered the call but was met with a screen full of static. He quickly checked the connection and saw that nothing was wrong on his end.

“Yo, you there Orion?” said a familiar voice. Orion felt a smile form on his face. Now this was a voice he knew and loved.

“Yes sweetspark it’s I, you do know that your side isn’t coming through properly?” Orion commented at the static filled screen.

“Ah, yeah. Ya see, Tarn has some really messed up communication. Which is a big surprise. I mean it’s suppose to be all advance and stuff.”

“Did you just say Tarn?” Orion asked in confusion.

“Yeah that’s sorta why I’m calling. I’m not gonna make it for our date this evening…” The speaker depressingly admitted.

In surprise Orion remember their date.

“Ya did remember are date?” The speaker asked.

“Of course!” Orion denied then tried to change the subject, “but what are you doing in Tarn?”

“Sure, well anyway you’re off the hook this time.” The speaker replied, “I got an old acquaintance here that wanted to talk about some stuff. Basically I’m here to tell him no.”

“Couldn’t you have just told him over a com link?” Orion asked in concern. 

“Yeah but I figured I’d make my point better if I talk to him faceplate to faceplate but don’t worry I’ll be back in less than an orbital cycle. Then we can have that date you didn’t forget about.” The speaker said.

“I didn’t forget it!” Orion once again denied. 

“Ah, gotta go, see you soon my sparklight .” The speaker called out.

“Wait a second.” Orion tried to stop his lover but the connection had already been cut off. He couldn’t help but worry. While Tarn had been gaining a reputation for its advances in science there where also rumors that bots that visited Tarn often went missing and were never heard from again.

Orion signed and realized that his shift had ended some time ago. He might as well head back to his apartment. As they say early to recharge early to online, besides it was only one day, he’d read one of his favorite data pads and before you knew it his sweetspark would be home.

Orion picked up the data pads on his desk and carefully put them in their correct place, he then shut down his monitor and said goodbye to the other clerks still on duty.

As he headed out the door he wondered if he should pick up some energon snacks, there was a place nearby here that sold the best in the city. After deciding to grab some Orion changed his direction. As he continued walking he realize that he was in front of the temple of Prima, the first prime.

It had been a while since Orion had paid his respect to one of the temples perhaps he should go in. It was at this moment that a large mech wearing an elite guard badge burst through the door and ran to a disposal can.

Orion unable to see such a thing and do nothing walked up to the mech and asked “are you all right, do want me to call a medic for you?”

Orion gently put a hand on the poor bots back and started rubbing soothing circles.

The mech finally stopped heaving and turn to Orion.

“Oh Primus its horrible. To think the holy Matrix could do something like that to a mech,” the mech then pushed Orion and stumbled away.

Orion realized it had been over a stellar cycle since the passing of the pervious Prime. Sentinel Prime’s death had been a shock to the citizens of Cybertron. Sentinel was one of the shortest reigning Primes in the history of Cybertron. Out of nowhere a stellar cycle ago they had announced his death. The senate had explained that it was due to an old illness but there were rumors that one of Sentinel’s consorts had murdered the Prime.

Optimus stared at the doors. If the poor mech that had stumble away before was talking about the Matrix then that would mean they must be holding the ceremony to chose a new Prime. 

Orion had never seen the ceremony before, it was a very private event only those participating and the guards knew where it would be held. From the records that Orion had read, 12 candidates for Prime where chosen by the senate. The candidates then went through a holy blessing ceremony that lasted a whole steller cycle, during which time the citizens mourned the passing of the pervious Prime. The matrix was then passed around the candidates until it accepted one of the 12. None of the text actually mentioned what happened if a candidate was refuse. 

‘This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity,’ Orion thought.

Steeling his will Orion grabbed the handle of the door, then quickly slid inside, trying not to draw any attention to himself. Something Orion realized was very unlikely when he saw the state of the room. A large group surrounded the front of the temple where Orion assumed the priest of Prima would stand if holding a sermon. Orion also he realized that among the group where lesser citizens like himself. Which meant it was probably fine for him to go take a look as well. 

As Orion headed towards the group the first thing he noticed was a familiar face. Alpha Trion the senior archivist and friend of Orion stood off to the side in front of the group staring at the ground. Orion suddenly detected the scent of burnt metal. 

Perhaps this wasn’t the ceremony for choosing the next Prime. Orion watched the mech’s in front of him. They talked in hurried whispers to each other. Not able to make out what was being said Orion looked up and caught the optic of Alpha Trion who made a hand gesture for Orion to approach.

Walking along the wall Orion made his way over to Alpha Trion.

“Hello young Orion Pax, it seems you’re about to be witness to a truly tragic part of Cybertronian history.” Alpha Trion declared.

“Tragic history?” Orion asked. 

Alpha Trion gestured to the scene that lay in front of them. As Orion looked he saw that he was in the perfect place to get a clear view of what everyone had been starring at. 

It took a while for Orion to process what he was seeing.

A priest of Prima stood in front of them reaching down to pick up a shining sphere, to the right of the sphere where several piles of burnt metal. So badly melted down that it was hard to tell what they could have ever been. To the left stood two mech’s, by the looks of it they were part of the elite class or nobility. Orion came to a sudden realization.

“Is this the trail of the Matrix?” Orion asked.

“Yes, it is indeed.” Alpha Trion explained.

Orion looked back at the scene and said “but there are only two candidates. Where are the other ten?”

Alpha Trion gestured to the warp melted metal that lay on the temples floor before them. 

“It’s something that’s kept out of the written history of Cybertron. If the citizens especially the candidates knew the true horror of being refused by the Matrix, no one would be willing to attempt to become the new prime.” Alpha Trion explained.

Orion stared at Alpha Trion in horror and asked, “this is common? Does the matrix really kill most of the candidates like this?”

Alpha Trion turned his full gaze on Orion and spoke, “at one time candidates weren’t chosen. A very long time ago after the passing of a Prime those who thought they where worthy would journey to the temple of Prima, to see if they where compatible with the matrix, many times those that came where not. If a Prime was not found in the first stellar cycle a pilgrimage would be started using the Matrix as a guide to find the next Prime.”

“But if the Matrix can find the next Prime by itself, why go through the trouble of candidates?” Orion asked.

“Because of distrust and greed.” Alpha Trion explained, “after a time those that cared for the Matrix started to distrust others with it. They believed with the Matrix vulnerable someone could steal or destroy it. So they sealed it away until a new Prime was found. On the other hand those in high positions wanted the power that the title of Prime held. As such they would send out candidates from their household to take part in the trail of the Prime. It later was reduced down to the 12 bots the senate thought would make the ideal prime.”

“And since then most of the candidates are destroyed during the trail?” Orion uncertainly asked.

“Not at first,” Alpha Trion explained. “At first fatalities where very rare. But in the case of the last several Primes the fatality rate has become higher.”

“Does that mean that if the Matrix doesn’t find you worthy it wont always off line the candidate?” Orion asked. 

“That’s right.” Alpha Trion admitted. “It’s said that only those that the Matrix finds corrupted beyond the means of redemption will face all its fury. In the past there has been many who where unworthy and the Matrix simply did not respond to them. They would simply walk away with the knowledge that they had been unworthy. During the last choosing of the Prime, when Sentinel Prime was chosen five of the candidates where offline and one the Matrix didn’t respond too.”

“And now at this trail it has taken the sparks of ten candidates already.” Orion stated

Alpha Trion gave a dark chuckle and stated. “It is very likely that the other two wont survive either.” 

“What do you mean?” Orion asked in surprise.

Alpha Trion gave Orion a hard stare and said nothing as he turned back to the scene in front of them.

Orion followed Alpha Trion stare and saw the priest beginning to place the matrix in the eleventh candidate spark chamber. For the first few seconds everything seemed fine but then the candidate grabbed his chest plating and screamed out in pain. Gasps filled the temple as the candidate withered in pain, smoke coming out of his chest cavity. 

Orion started to panic, couldn’t they see he was in pain. Why weren’t they helping him.

“Hey can’t you see he’s in pain? Remove the Matrix before it offlines him!” Orion yelled out. 

The priest ignored Orion’s pleads and simply watched as the candidate continued to suffer.

He couldn’t take this anymore. Orion decided if no one else would save this mech then he would. He couldn’t just stand here and do nothing when another was in pain. Steeling himself, Orion started to make his way to the fallen mech until he found his servo being grabbed.

Orion followed the servo to the one it belonged too.  
Alpha Trion stared at him and said, “Sometimes when the Matrix joins with the new Prime it causes an intense pain. You shouldn’t interfere.”

“Tell me something?” Orion asked, “does that look like their joining?” 

Alpha Trion gave Orion a blank look.

“That’s what I thought, I can’t just stand here and do nothing while another is in pain.” Orion ripped his servo out of Alpha Trion grasp and headed over to the candidate. 

The candidate looked up at Orion and said, “hel…p meeeee…”

Orion reached down and grasped the Matrix. As soon as Orion had grasped it he felt its heat begin to burn his servo’s but he was determined to save this mech and he kept pulling. 

At this point the world around him disappear the pain was unbearable but he kept pulling. 

While Orion kept pulling the high priest realized what Orion was trying to do. The Priest walked over to Orion and told him to stop, that he was interrupting a holy ceremony. At the same time Alpha Trion had come over to try and plead for him to release the Matrix. There was no reason to risk his own spark for someone the Matrix had already deemed unredeemable. 

Orion would be told all this when he finally awoke later.

For at this time the only thing that Orion heard and felt was the Matrix. The Matrix that cried out in pain and sadness at the poor citizens of Cybertron, The Matrix that had felt so much pain from the betrayal of the last Primes. Orion couldn’t stand its cries, no being deserved to be in such pain, he had to help it. Orion then felt a shift within the Matrix. Orion also felt no more pain from his hands and the next thing he knew he was falling. Or at least he thought he was falling and then everything went black.

Iacon Towers

Optimus cycled the air through his vents coming out of his memory files. It had taken the mandatory orns to become officially sworn into the office of Prime. During this time the Matrix of Leadership had upgraded his frame.

While Orion Pax had had a rather large frame type, with the upgrades the Matrix had given him, his size had increased. The Matrix had given him the frame type of a high-class warrior, the frame type of a Prime. It wasn’t just his size and frame type that had been changed but even highly sensitive equipment had been upgraded. 

The reason why Optimus was waiting within this room was for the senate to finally introduce him to the populace as the new Prime.  
A bell rung to announcing a presence at the door, the door slowly opened to reveal a senator aid who politely bowed and smiled widely.

“Lord Prime the senate is ready for you. Senator Crosscut is here to escort you.” The aid informed Optimus.

“Understood.” Optimus rose from his chair and walked past the aid. In front of him stood a red and white mech who seemed to be studying a piece of art on the wall.

 

Clearing his vent the aid got the attention of the senator.

Startled the senator looked over to the aid and Optimus and asked, “can I help you?”

“Senator Crosscut this is Optimus Prime…” the aid informed the senator.

“Optimus Prime?” The senator asked.

Optimus amusenly watched the exchange between the two mech’s, it wasn’t exactly a secret that senator Crosscut is a bit forgetful. Though Optimus supposed that the aid was worried that Optimus might take the senators forgetfulness as a slight.

The aid gave Optimus a glance and explained, “yes the new Prime. Who you where going to take too his ceremony.” 

Crosscut paused in thought then snapped his digits, exclaiming, “that’s right! So you’re the Prime so good to meet you!”

“Senator Crosscut always good to see you.” Optimus responded back.

“Hm we’ve met before?” Crosscut asked.

“Yes, several times in fact.” Optimus said.

“Oh yes, I do believe I remember now.” Senator Crosscut said. “Anyway we should be on are way. The people of Cybertron don’t have all cycle.” 

“Excuse me senator but I thought I would be brought before the council first?” Optimus asked as the Senator put a hand on the young Primes back and started leading him down the hall.

“Oh there’s no reason to worry about that.” Crosscut said.

“But still with the current state of Cybertron…” Optimus started to say only to be interrupted by Crosscut.

“Now now, there will be plenty of time to go over the state of Cybertron and future plans.” Crosscut declared. “Right now though you should reassure the citizens!” 

“But…” Optimus began to argue but was stopped as senator Crosscut gave him a push, pushing the new Prime onto a large balcony.

A cheer went out as Optimus stumbled on the balcony. Optimus took in the sight below him, showing a sea of Cybertronians, all cheering for the new Prime. 

Optimus stood a bit straighter and walked forward looking out at the crowd of hopeful mechs. 

This was who he was now. He was now Optimus Prime and as Prime he had a responsibility to all the citizens of Cybertron. Letting out a vent Optimus stepped forward and rose his hand in a salute to the people. 

The crowd below cheered at the action and for a few clicks Optimus was filled with a sense of hope for the future.  
………………..


End file.
